


In My Time of Dying- Deleted Scene

by karaluvsketchup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaluvsketchup/pseuds/karaluvsketchup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "what happens during the commercial break" fic set during In My Time of Dying. Basically bridges from when Dean wakes up until what we see after that in the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Dying- Deleted Scene

In an instant, Dean went from entirely too still to way too much movement. His eyes flew open as he drew in a deep breath, making Sam jump slightly- his attention had already been on his brother, but the sudden change drew Sam out of his own head and into the moment. After the initial intake of air, Dean started to choke on the tube in his throat, the same tube that had been keeping him alive. 

“Dean.” Sam's first instinct was that Dean needed help immediately, and he was finally in a situation where there was something hospital staff could do. “Help! I need help!” he yelled out, hoping that someone would hear him. 

Dean was still fighting the tube in his throat. His eyes had closed again, but his face was panicked, completely different from the blank expression of unconsciousness that Sam had seen enough of for a lifetime. Until someone came in, Sam knew the best thing he could do would be to calm his brother down. “Dean! Dean, can you hear me?” Sam tried to sound calm and collected but his voice was still half an octave above where it usually was. Dean's eyes opened again and met Sam's but he was still panicking, still choking. “You need to calm down,” Sam said firmly, gripping Dean's hand. “Just relax, there's a machine breathing for you, it's going to be okay.”

That seemed to work- Dean squeezed his eyes shut in concentration for a few seconds, and by the time he opened them, he had for the most part stopped choking. Finally, a nurse came in. She quickly sized up the situation, looking from Dean, to the monitor screen beside him, to Sam.

“He just woke up?” she asked Sam.

He nodded, “Yeah, he was choking on the tube pretty badly for a minute there.”

The nurse picked up the phone in the room to page Dean's doctor, then started taking a complete set of vitals. Dean's doctor came running in a few minutes later, and she reported to him that Dean had woken up and that he appeared to have suddenly stabilized. Ten minutes later, the breathing tube had been removed and Dean was propped up in the hospital bed, the cuts on his face standing out against a paler-than-usual complexion, but definitely not looking like someone who's life had been hanging in the balance less than half an hour previously. Sam stood next to him the whole time, a hand on his shoulder in a way that was both reassuring and protective.

The doctor told them that they had reason to be cautiously optimistic, that he was sending Dean for some repeat scans immediately after which they would know more, but his vital signs were drastically better and he had passed all of the standard neurological checks with flying colors. Sam was hugely relieved, not letting himself openly grin just yet but having to make a conscious effort not to. Dean, on the other hand, seemed preoccupied and uncomfortable. The nurse asked if he needed more pain medication, but Dean shook his head, and said “I'm fine,” in a slightly raspy voice. Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder, wanting to ask him what was wrong but knowing that he wouldn't get an answer while other people were in the room.

Ten minutes later, they took Dean to radiology, leaving Sam alone. He took the time to call his dad, but John didn't answer his phone, so he left a message, saying, “Hey Dad, it's me. Dean woke up and it looks like he's all right, where ever you are right now would be a good time to come back.”  
Sam paced around the room for a few minutes, unsure of what to do, then settled into a chair for a while. He tried calling his father a few more times, with no luck. He paced a bit more. Finally, they brought Dean back in. Once he was situated back in bed, a nurse told them that the processing on the scans would take a while, and then Dean's doctor would be back in to discuss the results.

Finally, the two brothers were left alone. The room was quiet for a few minutes before Dean spoke.

“They told me Dad checked himself out of the hospital last night?”

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed, “I've been trying to call him, but he's not answering.”

“Huh.”

“What do you remember?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “Last I remember is being in the back of the impala, then I woke up in here.” Noting the surprise on Sam's face, he added, “what?”

“It's just... at least I'm pretty sure, you were around. Like a near-death out of body thing.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I could kind of feel your presence, I guess? And I'm pretty sure you knocked a glass of a table.”

“Well, people imagine ghosts when they're not really there, right?”

“I also talked to you.”

“What? How?”

Sam walked around the bed and picked up a bag that he had stashed under a chair, and pulled out the ouija board that he had used the night before.

“A ouija board? Seriously?” Dean asked, a little incredulous.

“Hey, it worked. You told me you were hunting, that there was a reaper after you.”

“Huh.”

Before they had a chance to discuss it anymore, the doctor came in with Dean's chart. “I've got nothing but good news,” he said, walking up to the bed. “I can't explain it. The edema's vanished, the internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you.”

“Thanks, doc.” Dean said as the doctor left the room.


End file.
